Friends Are Forever
by rachelisdabomb
Summary: She was one of his best friends. He was one of her best friends. She had had a crush on him for three years now.


" Mom, I have to leave, I don't have time for breakfast. If I eat I'll be late to school", I said as I walked out of the door.

I had a ten minute walk to school which was very uneventful. I got there with five minutes before the bell for first period would ring so I went to my locker for what I would need for English and Physics. I got my textbooks then went to look for Jenna.

With out finding her the bell rang and I made my way to Physics. I didn't have any friends in this class, but it was the begining of the year and there was still time to make friends. I sat down towards the back of the class by a window that had a view of the forest.

The period passed quickly and luckily I wasn't called on to answer a question because I hadn't been listening to a word that was said in that class. I quickly walked out of the room and down the hall and around the corner to get to English. Jenna was already in a seat listening to her Ipod. I walked to the back of the room where she was and sat down next to her. She took out an ear bud and we started talking about when we would hang out next while we waited for Mr. Tikoi to start with the lesson.

We waited for fifteen minutes, then left the classroom and went to a courtyard. We were the only two people in there for now, but I knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. While we had the solitude, Jenna and I got to talking.

"Are you understanding English? Because if you are I am going to need you to tutor me some." Jenna asked.

"Yea, im getting it. It's pretty easy even though it is honors humanities." I replied, "We can go over it tonight when I come over."

She was about to complain about studying but her brother and two of his friends came over to us. Brady, Collin and Quil. Quil was leading the way and walked right up to us and hugged his little sister. Getting uncomfortable I got up and told Jenna I would see her at six.

The rest of the day passed by very quickly and soon enough it was three and school was out. I made my way out of the school and started walking to my house in the light rain.

Once I got home I greeted the empty house and went up to my room. I did home work for two hours then went and took a shower. Then I packed what I was going to need at Jenna's house. Well, it really wasn't packing, all I had to do was bring a toothbrush and I was set. I could always steal some of Jenna's clothes.

It was five thirty so I dried my wet hair and picked out an outfit.

Then I walked down and out of the house walking towards the Atrea's home. I walked right in like I owned the place. In her room I found Jenna and Quil. He was lying on the bed and Jenna was by her vanity playing with her hair. She was looking rather cute.

Seeing quil looking bored I jumped onto the bed next to him and sat on his stomach. He was rather surprised as neither of them had heard me come in. Just as fast as I sat down I was shoved off of him. By jenna. She then sat down on him and he shoved her off.

Jenna and I were going to Port Angeles to watch a movie then come back. We watched a horror movie because I got to choose. While Jenna was cringing and covering her eyes the whole time while I stared in interest.

We were walking up to her house and we heard a yell from inside that didn't sound like quil. Looking at eachother we both shrugged and continued walking. Once inside I locked the door and walked into the living room.

In the living room we found several large boys that were friends of Quil's. All of them I had seen around the reservation.

Quickly I ran up to Jenna's room to find her changing into some pajamas. Remembering that I hadn't brought any I went down the hall to Quils room to get something to lounge in. I grabbed a pair of his old boxers and a shirt that was huge on me. I threw them on and discarded my clothes and just left them on his floor.

I met Jenna in her room and then we went down stairs to get some food. "why don't you go hang out with quil while I get us some popcorn, Kay?" She told me on the way down the stairs.

I skipped down the rest of the stairs and sat down on quils lap like a little girl. The guys all looked a little confused at the fact that I was sitting on their friends lap. Quil on the other hand just wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his chest and kissed his cheek. Then I turned and watched the video game some of the boys were playing. Soon enough Jenna came in with a bowl of popcorn for the two of us. At the delicious smell all the boys attention was drawn to the bowl. They suddenly looked like they hadn't eaten in days.

Quil pushed me off of his lap so that I fell into another boy. When I looked up to see what he was doing I saw him on his knees in front of my bestfriend begging for popcorn. Laughing at how he was rejected I told him I would give him some of mine.

With that he came back over, sat down and picked me up to place me on his lap. I grabbed my bowl of popcorn from Jenna and started munching away. Every once in a while I would shove a couple pieces into Quil's mouth.

Once a couple of the guys left it was much quieter and Jenna and I went up to her room and fell asleep on her bed.

I woke up and it was dark. Then I realized I was on the ground next to Jenna's bed. She must have pushed me off. I was probably spooning her or something.

Unable to go back to sleep I got up and went down stairs. There was a light on in the kitchen and I figured quil was in there. I guessed right. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating some chocolate. I sat down across from him and took some of his chocolate. He looked up from his plate and just stared at me for a while. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was comfortable.

With out saying anything to him I walked back up the stairs to his room. His bed was comfier than Jen's. Taking off the boxers I climbed into his bed. I was almost asleep when I felt an arm slip around my waist and pull me close. Then I was off in dream land.

I woke up the next morning to jenna jumping on top of me. The first thing I noticed was that my space heater was gone. Then I noticed that Jenna was naked. Disgusting. She needed to shave.

I shoved her off of me and went and put on the boxers I discarded the night before. Jogging downstairs to escape Jenna I tripped on the last step but caught myself before I fell to my doom. To make my escape I ran out of the back door, and out into the forest. Then I ran into something, or some one. I looked up from my place on the forest floor to see a very naked quil.

I ran quickly back to the safety of the house where there was no naked Quil. And now jenna was dressed and ready for the day

She was making us breakfast so I went up stairs and put on some clothes from her closet.

Once I came downstairs breakfast was ready and quil and Jenna were sitting at the table eating the yummy food. Thankfully Quil had sweats on now. I sat down next to Jen and across from the clothed boy. Once again he kinda just stared into my eyes for a while. Jenna didn't notice, she was in her own little world with her food.

It didn't take very long for all of us to finish breakfast, then Jen took all of the dishes and went to wash them. In the meantime Quil and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I got nice and comfy while snuggling into quils side and he turned on the tv. We settled into watching some comedy show that really wasn't very funny.

It was just a little after twelve and my mom hadn't called yet, so I figured she was still out whoring it up. It was no secret to me what she did when she went out for business trips. Oh well, I never needed her there for me, I had Mrs. Atrea.

I had to go home anyways to go do some homework and laundry. So I said good bye to Jenna and asked quil if he could come with me to help me with some homework. He was by my side in a blink of an eye and we started out the door. It was cold out but not raining, I walked closer to my main homie to keep warm as he was radiating heat. It was a short ten minute walk to my house and it passed by quickly.

Once we got into the house he went to go het himself some lunch from the kitchen. I went up stairs to my room and got all of my dirty laundry.

Then I came back down stairs to find quil looking in my fridge. I made him sit down at the table and look at my homework while I made us some lunch. Nachos, and three for him and onw for me. He was a rather large eater. As we were eating he explained the math to me and I surprisingly got it.

Next I went upstairs to my room and sat down on my chair at my desk to write an English paper. I didn't hear him come into my room but the next thing I knew quil was right behind me. He just stood there for a couple of minutes before he bent down and kissed my neck, I just ignored him and kept on writing. But that didn't stop him. I was having some trouble concentrating as he moved up to my earlobe and started to suck. But I managed to surpress a moan and typed another sentence. Next he bit my neck. That's where I lost it, and I moaned and tilted my head to give him more acess.

"Quillllll mmmmm, baby", I moaned.

Just then I heard the front door slam. I knew it wasn't jenna because she always called or texted before she came over. So it had to be my mom. She still thought I was an innocent little kid so if she caught me I would be dead and her a hypocrite. So I shoved Quil away from me and told him to stay in my room.

I jogged down stairs to where my mother was and told her hello and asked how her business trip was. She didn't respond but just asked if I had been to jennas while she was away. I answered saying of course. She then told me she would be back in a couple hours because she had errands to run. That was good for me, I had a quil in my room. Just as she left ten minutes later I ran back up stairs to my room where I was expecting a quil to be, but I didn't see him. I walked into the bathroom to see if he was there but nope. Then I headed into my closet to see him holding something rather private.

"Put that down if you want to live Quil." I said slowly. "and why should I put away such a fun toy, Nikki?" he said back.

"Because you want to have kids someday, right?" With that he set it down back where he had found it. I was relieved he wasn't talking about for the rest of the time that he wsa over at my house. I would see him at school the next day so when he announced he was leaving I just said good night and continued finishing my homework.

I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for school. I got dressed then went down stairs to make myself some breakfast. My mom had gotten home late last night and would be sleeping in so I didn't bother to make breakfast for her.

Once I got to school I didn't have any time to go to my locker so I headed to physics hoping we wouldn't need them today. I had a hard time today understanding what Mrs. Harper was talking about as I normally read along with what she was saying in the book. But I managed. English was lonely because Jenna didn't show up and I really didn't have any other friends in that class.

Next was lunch and I went to sit with quil and his friends because Jenna wasn't there. Once I sat down quietly next to him I asked him why his sister wasn't here today. He said that she had bad migraine. I felt bad for her, I knew that she got really horrible ones. Hopefully she would be better by tomorrow.

A couple of minutes later all of Quils friends came back to the table after getting all of their food. Not wanting to bother quil I got up and started walking away, but he stopped me. He pulled me back down so I was still sitting next him. I gave him a questioning look but he didn't say anything.

He quickly got into a conversation with some of his friends. I felt kinda left out and I was getting anxious about what to do. That was when I felt an extremely warm hand on my jean clad thigh. My gaze traveled up the arm the hand belonged to all the way up to the face of the warm boy. It was the first time I had looked him straight in the eyes in a long time. He had grown so much a little while ago and I never took the effort to lift my head and look in his eyes. I had never noticed, but he had gorgeous eyes. They were a green at the very edge and then there was a light brown color that got darker as you looked closer by his pupil.

I was mesmerized. That was until I heard a cough on the other side of the table. My gaze snapped away from quils and I looked at the source of the noise. It was Seth, of course. Only he would ruin a moment like that. The bell rang suddenly and I got up and walked towards the trash to throw away my unopened lunch. I looked back to Quil and saw him wave a goodbye; I waved back and walked out of the courtyard we were in.

The rest of my classes were rather boring and I almost fell asleep in both of them. The bell signaling the end of the school day rang at three ten and I walked out to my locker. I put away my books and spirals I didn't need and went to the front of the school. I saw Quil out by his truck and I jogged on over to him. Once I got to him I asked him, out of breath, "Can I come over to your place?"

"Sure," he said with a smile on his face. We both got into his truck and he drove us back to his place. Once we got there we went into the house to hear throwing up, upstairs. Quil and I made disgusted faces at eachother then I giggled at the face he made. He had had one eye closed and the other squinted and his nose all scrunched up.

The throwing up had stopped so I went up stairs to check out how she was doing now. I found her face down on her bed all her limbs spread out so that she looked like a human snowflake. She just moaned in pain when I laughed at her so I went into Quils room to see if he had wondered in there while I was with Jenna. It turns out he had wondered in there and he was also doing the human snowflake. I laughed at him as well, then went over and crawled onto his bed next to him. Next I just layed down and cuddled into his side. HE shifted so that he was facing me and his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me in closer to him. It was nice.

I had had a crush on Quil for a very long time now, over three years. And I had always had this kind of relationship with him that I was now used to. We would both act as though we were going out. But I knew that he would never actually like me back. But I could hope and dream he would. Then moments like these would be filled with love and he would sweetly kiss my head.

I woke up a couple hours later to a snoring Quil. He looked so cute while he slept. I giggled as a little bit of drool escaped the corner of his slightly open mouth. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten til eight in the evening. I got up and out of quils tight embrace to go see what Jenna was up to. I saw her in her room fast asleep. So, I headed down stairs to make some food for myself.

Just as I took the toast out of the toaster, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I continued preparing my toast, putting butter and strawberry jelly on it. I took a bite of the toast then held it over my shoulder. When I pulled it back practically half of the toast was gone, all from just two bites in total. One of them was a small nibble and the next a massive mouthful. I looked over my shoulder and stared at Quil in disbelief. "You just ate half of my dinner, ehh, oh well, I didn't need it anyways." I said patting my tummy. Quil just looked at me and laughed his beautiful laugh. That made me feel better. I gave him the rest of my toast and asked if he wanted any more. I really didn't even need to ask as he had the biggest appetite.

I started making some pasta and I had him sit down at the table. It only took me fifteen minutes to get everything ready, and it was probably because I was dancing my way around the kitchen to my favorite band. For King and Country.

Only when I had finished and set it down for quil did I realize I had been dancing in front of him for the past quarter hour. Blushing at this realization, I turned around and turned down my music.

"You've got some nice dance moves there, Hon." Quil said as I sat down across from him. Blushing further I looked up at his pretty eyes. They were darker than they had been before. Then he wolfed down the food I had sat in front of it. He ate like it was his first meal in weeks. He was like an empty pit for food.

Once he was finished I took his plate from him and went to go and wash it. He got up and came and offered to dry it and put it away. I handed it to him and went to go lay down on the couch in the living room. I flicked the television on and pretended I was watching it.

Soon enough Quil joined me. I sat up and he just pushed me back down after lying down behind me. We were nice and cozy. Suddenly I was being turned over and I was looking into his eyes. The next thing that happened blew my mind, he kissed me. Soft and sweet. Then he gave me another.

Our moment was cut short by the front door opening. Panicking I decided to pretend to be asleep in quils arms. Then I felt the strong arms belonging to Quil pick me up. I heard Quil greet his mom and dad and asking how their vacation had been. Then his parents asked why he was carrying me. He lied and told them that I had fallen asleep a little while ago and that he was taking me up stairs. With that I felt him start to move up the stairs. Once we were to the top Quil set me down and I walked on into his room. He was following right after me. I went to his dresser and grabbed an old shirt of his and took off my shirt so I could put his on. Then I took off my jeans and socks. Next I crawled into his bed and curled up on myself as I was freezing cold. I watched as Quil took off his shirt and then his socks. Then he slipped off his basketball shorts so he was left in just his boxers, which was fine by me. He slipped in next to me and wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close.

I woke up in the morning when I heard an alarm go off beside me. Then I remembered that I wasn't at my house but at Jennas. I quickly got out of Quil's grasp as I needed to get dressed in some of Jenna's clothes. Once I had gotten dressed and woken jenna I went back into Quil's room and woke him up as well. Once everyone was up and dressed I made everyone breakfast and we ate quickly so we wouldn't be late for school. After finishing we all ran out the door and into the truck and we were off.

We got to school with three minutes to spare and I just barely made it to first period on time because I had decided to get my books. I was happy I did as she was telling us a lecture today that she got out of the book. I would be able to follow along today.

Physics past very quickly and soon I was in English with a very perky Jenna. It was strange to see her so hyper, not a bad strange just different.

English was finally over. Unlike first period it seemed to drag on despite being by Jenna's perkiness. We went and got jennas lunch from her locker then went to the courtyard we usually sat in. Surprisingly, Quil and his friends were there as well. They normally ate there lunches outside of the school building. But here they were. We sat down by them on a bench and Jenna started eating her sandwich. I hadn't made myself anything before we left their house this morning. Oh well.

We were all talking to eachother, well jenna was doing most of the talking. I wasn't all that comfortable around guys I didn't know well so I wasn't talking much. Quil I had known forever and had grown up around so I was completely comfortable around him.

Once lunch was over the rest of the day seemed to fly right on by. During the last ten minutes of school my teacher succeeded in making me very frusturated. We had gotten into an argument about the legends of our people. Him saying that they were completely fake, But me countering that by saying that all folk tales come from some truth.

I still wasn't very comfortable in that class as I didn't really know anyone in there when the quarter started a few weeks ago. Now they probably all thought of me as the crazy girl who believed in all the crazy legends.

I rushed out of class once the bell rang and went straight to my locker where Jenna and I had decided to meet after school. I put away all of my school supplies in my locker that I wouldn't need for homework over the weekend. We then walked out of the school and started down the road to her house. It took us about ten minutes to get from the school to her house and once we got there we found that her parents weren't there.

We quickly did all of our homework so we wouldn't be bothered with it on Sunday. She had to help me with some of my physics homework, but it was still relatively easy. Once we had finished it was about eight o'clock and our stomachs were growling ferociously. Jenna was horrible at cooking so I took charge and went to the kitchen to make spaghetti.

It was a quiet evening and Quil never came home so we assumed that he was at one of his friends' house. As it was approaching midnight we decided to turn in. We had come to the conclusion earlier that us sleeping in the same bed was no longer a good idea so I would be in Quil's empty room for the night.

I woke up about every hour I would wake up and be drenched in sweat. After the fourth hour of this occurring I went down stairs to get a water bottle from the garage.

While I was walking back down to the hall to Quil's room I noticed the light of the room was on. I guessed that Quil was back. I walked faster to get to his room and once I closed the door once I got in the room I looked up. I looked up to see the sight of a very cute sight. Quil was in his bed fast asleep. He looked like a little kid.

I quickly got into bed next to him and got extremely hot. I threw the blankets off of us and was instantly cooler. I cuddled up to his back got to a perfect heat that was really comfortable and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was sweating because of how hot I was. Then I noticed two strong arms wrapped around me holding me close. I managed to squirm out of his grasp and walked to Jenna's room. There I got dressed and woke up the still sleeping Jenna, so that I could make breakfast for her.

Once I got her up and dressed we headed down stairs so I could start on making breakfast, which would be pancakes and eggs.

As soon as I finished the cooking all the food Quil came barreling down the stairs towards it. We could hear him just muttering "food" as he made a plate for himself.

That day we just hung out at the house and all bickered with eachother as usual. At one point in the afternoon I actually got quite mad at the fact that Jenna had been making all the decisions even when I had other input. Quil had gone outside to get away from all the femaleness of the both of us.

Wanting to be in his company more than Jenna's I wondered outside telling her that I was going to get some fresh air to clear my mind. Once I got out the back door I looked around for the tall boy, but he was no where to be seen. Getting angrier at the fact that he wasn't there, I went into the forest. As I kept on walking I just got angrier and angrier. Soon I found myself running deeper into the forest.


End file.
